The Sect
This article is about elucubration of the PCs, so they don't forget any facts about the enemy they fight - 'The Sect' has been the major antagonist of 'The Heroes'. Very few is know about them, not even their true name; but there is some known facts: They are an evil cult, mainly formed by evil clerics and monsters, and they worship the archlich Azrial D'lere. Encounters and Speculation The group first encountered them in the fort at the north of Nice. They were based there, and were looking (and found) for a magical item called The Dreamstone. Nor Lord El-mio nor the living legend Denuu knew anything about that stone. They seems to have many agents infiltrated in towns and citadels. At least one of the branches were leaded by a misterious woman, called The Priestess, who resulted to be a big lamia, whose evil deeds were put to an end by the fearless Dezzra, the Paladin. They tried to make many blood sacrifices, trying to slay a child (Who looked totlly like by a Yukkuri) for an unholy ritual. Their most ambitious project known to the date was to raise the legendary hero, Shrike, who was part of the legendary Seven who slayed Azrial D'lere in the past. But the ritual was about to raise him as a twisted shade of himself under the control of The Sect. Even heavily wounded, Anara was able to twart the ritual, and altough the legendary hero was raised as a nearly unstoppable monster, The Sect didn't had any control over him. The wild hero and the noble paladin Dezzra slayed most of the highest ranks present. Known members Some of the evil guys fought by The Heroes. Zodd Zodd was a Gnoll, who keeped Autur, the Smith of Nice as a hostage. When The Heroes came to his rescue, he tried to slay him. His name isn't known even for the Heroes, but he demosntrated to have a great resistance to enchantments, since he shrugged the most powerful spells of Isaac and Brendam. He almost slayed the wizard, but Anara's arrows proved to be too much for him. Strangely enough, Zodd voice seems to reappear in small and dark places, altough the group thinks it may be some kind of collective hallucination. Frestar Frestar seemed to be the leader of The Sect, in Nice. His devotion to their cause was only surpassed by his fanaticism. Gilles Guiles was an sleeping agent in Nice, who facilitated info and intelligence to The Sect. He posed as a cook, but he wasn't a good liar, whose pranks were easily unfolded by Those Two Casters (Isaac and Brendam). He tried to attack both of them, but he arcane storm unleashed defeated him. He was dragged to prison, but not before Brendam stole his pants, for an (still) undisclosed reason. Wormspite A big ogre, who has arranged the sacrifice of a child in order to gain some kind of enormous powers. The sacrifice was avoided, since he has to fight The Most BADASS Sheep in the world. The Oracle She was a Lamia, She tried to raise a champion, she cursed Isaac and Anara, She was slayed by Dezzra, and she don't have any pants for Brendam. The group don't know ever her name. A shame. Category:NPCs